Travail d'Equipe
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: (traduction francaise de Teamwork) Pourquoi Sakura se réveille-t-elle nue entre ses deux coéquipiers? (NaruSasuSaku)


Titre: Travail d'Equipe

Auteur: Asuka Kureru

Fandom: Naruto

Couple: Uhm. Y a Sakura, et Sasuke, et Naruto. Et, euh, Kyuubi. Vaguement. :se cache:

Avertissements: Interdit aux moins de 15 ans pour les grossièretés de la Sakura intérieure et des allusions à un ménage à trois. (pas de lemon)

Notes: Fic basée sur une conversation avec Kineko.

Disclaimer: Naruto est pas à moi, ouiiiin!

Bêtalecture: merci Ephy et Boubanath (moi et le français ces temps ci, c'est horrible)

_/blabla/ _Sakura Intérieure.

* * *

**chapitre 1: Eveil**

(Sakura)

Sakura se réveilla avec un poids sur la poitrine qui la clouait sur le dos. C'était inconfortable, elle avait bien trop chaud. Et il y avait quelque chose qui lui chatouillait la joue et le cou, un peu comme de l'herbe sèche ou la fourrure rêche d'un chien. Elle avait envie de se gratter, mais sa main était coincée contre sa cuisse. Et puis elle avait été entraînée à ne pas bouger tant qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se réveillait, ou qui était en train de l'observer.

Et elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Elle était à l'intérieur d'une maison ou d'un appartement, dans une chambre probablement. Il y avait un futon sous elle, bien que son talon dépasse du bord du matelas, et l'air était légèrement vicié; pas de courants d'air pour rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Il y avait une odeur forte dans la pièce, presque répugnante mais pas vraiment, un peu comme de la sueur et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus puissant.

Elle compta une, deux respirations différentes dans la pièce. Lentes, peu profondes, relaxée: endormies.

L'une de ces respirations était en train de lui chatouiller l'aisselle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez. Sa peau était humide à cet endroit et elle savait que la chaleur excessive de la pièce l'avait faite transpirer; la personne contre elle respirait probablement l'odeur peu engageante de sa sueur. Elle se serait bien écartée avec embarras, mais le bras en travers de son torse la maintenait toujours fermement en place.

Une minute.

Bras. Sur son torse.

Lit.

Nue.

"Aah!"

Naruto cligna des yeux d'un air endormi en levant les yeux sur elle.

"Heu? Sak'ra? Kessiya?"

Naruto. Etait. Nu.

Le bras de Naruto. Etait. Sur sa poitrine. Sa poitrine NUE.

NARUTO LUI AVAIT BAVE DESSUS!

"_AAAAAAAAAAAH!_"

BLAFF!

"AIE! Ca va pas!"

Elle se tortilla pour échapper à son étreinte, rougissant et lui jetant un regard noir en même temps. Pourquoi Naruto était-il au lit avec el--

Pourquoi c'était si inconfortable de s'asseoir?

"NARUTO! Que--"

"Pouvez pas vous la fermer? J'essaye de dormir..."

Le blond se gratta le crâne, embarrassé. "Hé. Désolé Sasuke."

Sakura cligna des yeux. Puis tourna la tête, lentement.

Sasuke reposait sur le côté, les genoux un peu relevés, le bas de son dos contre la hanche de la jeune fille. Les cheveux qui lui avaient chatouillé le cou avaient été les siens. Pendant une seconde, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être vaguement déçue. Dans tous ses fantasmes, elle avait théorisé que les cheveux de Sasuke seraient doux comme de la soie, mais ils étaient bien trop drus pour ça.

_/Quoi, tu croyais que ça restait ébouriffé vers l'arrière même sans gel parce que les beaux ténébreux au passé tragique ont toujours le vent de face/_

Pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de penser à la douceur relative des cheveux de Sasuke quand elle était censée penser à la raison pour laquelle elle était AU LIT A POIL AVEC SASUKE _ET _NARUTO? Okay, se retrouver au lit avec Sasuke était son rêve, mais qu'est-ce que ce blondinet stupide, cinglé... musclé... _/wow, pas mal les épaules -- attends, beau CUL même/_-- argh! Mais à quoi était-elle en train de penser? C'était Naruto, pas un beau gosse à mater...

La Sakura intérieure n'était pas d'accord. Elle était en train de siffler et tout à fait prête à oublier que le jeune homme allongé à plat ventre sur le futon, entièrement nu et donc dévoilant ses fesses musclées, était le même sale gosse agaçant et trop bruyant qui la collait depuis son premier jour à l'académie, la rendant ridicule aux yeux de toutes les filles qu'elle avait essayé d'impressionner. "Ca t'apprendra à être gentille avec des nullards," avait dit Keiko, et Rika avait répondu que c'était probablement parce que Sakura elle aussi était une nullarde, de toute manière, et elle avait passé des semaines à essayer de réparer le dommage que cette désastreuse première impression avait infligé à sa réputation. Si Ino, qui était cool, populaire et sans crainte, n'avait pas décidé de l'adopter, elle serait restée une paria pendant des années. Sûr, maintenant elle aimait bien Naruto, un peu -- c'était dur de le détester vraiment quand on apprenait à le connaître -- mais il était toujours agaçant et collant et définitivement pas sexy.

_/Putain s'il l'est pas. Mate ce cul -- hé, est-ce que c'est une empreinte de dents/_

Les joues de Sakura virèrent au rouge, ce qui était probablement mal assorti avec ses cheveux. Elle était douée pour interpréter les empreintes de pas et tout ce genre de petits indices, et la rangée de marques ornant l'une des fesses de Naruto devait bien être la sienne parce que la mâchoire était trop étroite pour être celle de Sasuke -- Sasuke! Elle était au lit avec le garçon dont elle avait tant rêvé, pourquoi était-elle en train de penser au corps -- okay, sexy -- de Naruto!

Pourquoi était-elle au lit avec ses coéquipiers, d'abord?

_/Et avec la chatte comme si on avait fait du rodéo sur un kangourou.../_

Le rouge à ses joues s'étendit pour recouvrir aussi son front et son cou. Quand au bout de ses oreilles, il était déjà brûlant.

Elle commençait à se souvenir.

"Oi, Sakura..." gémit Naruto en s'asseyant, une main recouvrant l'empreinte de main sur sa joue. La Sakura intérieure commenta que ça sonnait quand même d'une façon moins énervante que quand il avait onze ans, parce que sa voix était devenue plus grave ces derniers mois, et c'était dur de passer pour un bébé faisant un caprice quand on avait la voix qui ronronnait comme un gros chat dans le noir.

"Quoi," répliqua-t-elle sèchement, parce qu'il était toujours en train de pleurnicher, que ça soit d'une voix criarde ou sexy, et elle ne savait toujours pas... ce que... EEK! Elle croisa ses bras devant ses seins et releva les genoux défensivement pour cacher son bas-ventre. La Sakura intérieure commenta sardoniquement qu'il avait déjà tout vu, et plus que vu même, et ses chevilles n'étaient pas assez larges pour cacher sa chatte. Elle agrippa une couverture et la tira vers elle d'un coup sec, se couvrant rapidement. Naruto était en train de cligner des yeux, comme s'il ne remarquait que maintenant ce qu'il avait été en train de regarder.

Et puis il eut l'incroyable audace de lui lancer un petit sourire aguicheur et amusé. Elle allait le tuer.

"Rends ça!" gronda Sasuke d'une voix empâtée de sommeil en roulant sur le dos, sa main cherchant à tâtons la couverture sous laquelle Sakura se cachait. Même pour l'homme de sa vie, elle refusa de la rendre. Elle était une demoiselle et il était plus important que ce soit elle qui soit habillée qu'eux -- ça et wow, Sasuke était bien foutu. Ses amies la tueraient si elles savaient qu'elle avait eu une vue frontale complète de ce corps étrangement gracieux, aux muscles secs et pratiquement imberbe. Et son cœur se serrait à la vue du sceau sur son cou, mais son bas-ventre se serrait aussi parce que, bien que ce qu'il symbolise soit atroce, le design du sceau lui-même était toujours aussi élégant et qu'elle voulait apaiser le souvenir de la brûlure avec ses baisers.

Naruto était en train de le mater aussi. Paresseusement, comme si c'était normal d'apprécier la vue sans arrière-pensées. Exactement de la manière dont il l'avait regardée elle. Et il avait toujours cet étrange demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Elle allait le tuer. Sasuke était à ELLE et elle ne laisserait pas un crétin hyperactif -- est-ce que les yeux de Naruto étaient réellement _rouges_?

Un clignement d'yeux et ça avait disparu. Ils étaient bleu ciel comme toujours, et brillant d'humour. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu une hallucination.

"Debout, fainéant," ordonna le blond, enfonçant sans vergogne son index sous les côtes de Sasuke. Le dernier des Uchiha glapit d'une manière extrêmement indigne et s'écarta d'une roulade, tombant du futon. Naruto commença à rire, et elle leva la main pour lui filer une grande tape sur la tête, même si la Sakura intérieure riait aussi de l'expression stupéfiée de son bien-aimé.

Et puis elle cessa complètement de bouger, parce que Sasuke faisait la grimace et s'agenouillait -- visiblement la position assise était inconfortable, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une voyante pour deviner pourquoi. La même raison qu'elle probablement.

_/Et on se rappellerait si on s'était fait pousser une bite dans la nuit pour pouvoir l'entuber/ _commenta la Sakura intérieure.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que..."

Sasuke les dévisagea, aussi surpris que Sakura. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une seconde, puis ils firent volte-face pour jeter un regard accusateur à Naruto.

"TOI! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est -- ici!" ajouta-t-elle, reconnaissant enfin le petit appartement de Naruto.

L'adolescent prit l'air gêné.

"Euh, je suis pas trop sûr... HEY!"

La chaussure vola au-dessus de sa tête, mais s'il avait réussi à éviter le lancer de Sasuke, le coup de pied de Sakura le trouva bel et bien.

"OUILLE! Stop, stop! La paix! Laissez-moi finir!"

La jeune fille rougit, remarquant que dans sa hâte à lui filer une raclée, elle avait laissé tomber la couverture et que Sasuke était en train de regarder dans l'autre direction avec beaucoup d'attention, ses joues vaguement rosées. Elle se momifia rapidement, puis recommença à jeter des regards de la mort à Naruto.

"Je veux dire, je sais ce qui s'est passé -- c'est pas dur à deviner, avec l'odeur et l'absence de fringues, mais..."

"Mais?" le poussa Sasuke. Sa voix était basse et vide d'émotions, ce qui, quand on le connaissait, était un signe sûr qu'il y avait intérêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait ou à se mettre à couvert.

"Je me rappelle pas des détails. Je me sens... comme si je venais de -- je me sens _bien_, je veux dire," rectifia-t-il promptement, jetant un regard embarrassé à Sakura avant de baisser les yeux. "Mais je suis pas sûr des... détails. C'est tout confus..."

"QUOI?" l'invectiva Sakura. Ils étaient dans SON appartement et IL était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air surpris de les trouver là à son réveil! Comment pouvait-il ne rien savoir!

Naruto grinça des dents. "Je me rappelle de sentiments et -- d'odeurs. Et d'émotions. Quelques moments. Mais c'est tout incohérent. Laisse-moi une minute! J'en saurai plus quand j'aurai tout remis en ordre."

"Tu ne parais pas très surpris que tes souvenirs soient mélangés," commenta Sasuke, lui jetant un sombre regard suspicieux. Sakura cligna des yeux.

"Hé, c'est vrai ça!"

Elle commençait à suspecter une drogue quelconque. Elle se rappelait en gros de ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était une masse de réactions recouverte d'un désir renversant, et pas trace de comportement conscient et rationnel. A un moment elle avait été en train de s'engueuler avec Naruto parce qu'il était TELLEMENT agaçant, même si elle ne pouvait plus se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait cette fois pour l'énerver, et puis ils s'étaient embrassés -- ou mordus peut-être, elle n'était pas sûre. Et puis -- c'était devenu plus confus. C'était du désir à nu et de la passion et des mains sur elle et ses ongles griffant des dos musclés et ses doigts s'emmêlant dans des cheveux drus alors qu'elle était pénétrée avec fougue, couverte par un corps lourd...

_/Nuit agitée./_

Oh, tais-toi, toi, lança-t-elle en réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une vraie pucelle -- _/plus maintenant, ça c'est sûr/_-- TA GUEULE! Elle n'avait pas été totalement étrangère à la manière dont son corps pouvait réagir au toucher de quelqu'un, et elle savait que les roses et les dîners aux chandelles avec Sasuke, ça allait probablement rester un fantasme, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle participerait un jour à un ménage à trois.

Naruto avait l'air d'être encore plus embarrassé par la question de Sasuke. Il se tortilla nerveusement, murmura des choses incompréhensibles, et bougea comme s'il avait l'intention de se lever et de faire les cent pas, mais Sasuke lui jeta un regard mauvais et au final, il resta sur le lit.

"Parle."

"Ca... arrive des fois. Quand je me bats et que je suis vraiment furieux, ou des fois pendant la nuit. Comme si je faisais du somnambulisme, mais pas vraiment. Je suis toujours conscient de ce qui se passe, mais je... je pense pas de la même manière. Je comprends certains concepts d'une manière que je peux pas expliquer avec des mots, et tout est plus facile et plus rapide et plus intense et -- je sais pas."

Eh bien, on en apprenait tous les jours. Naruto pouvait être plutôt beau gosse quand il était sérieux. Ca n'empêchait pas qu'il était toujours un crétin.

"Et tu n'as jamais pensé à en informer quelqu'un! Et si c'était sérieux? Et si -- et si tu étais malade ou influencé par un jutsu de contrôle mental!" ragea-t-elle.

Naruto pâlit brièvement, et détourna le regard. Ses yeux étaient tristes à présent.

"... C'est pas ça. Je sais d'où ça vient. C'est pas grave, Sakura. C'est -- j'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un ou fait des trucs horribles... je suis toujours moi-même. Seulement... sans inhibitions."

Elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point il était stupide et combien elle voulait lui casser la figure.

"Jamais fait de mal à personne? Tu as dit que ça t'arrive quand tu te bats! Et si TOI tu te faisais blesser, parce que tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir comme il faut!"

Elle fut surprise quand il laissa échapper un petit rire, comme si sa suggestion était stupide.

"Quand je suis assez furax pour penser comme ça, je suis celui qui risque le moins sur le champ de bataille. De toute manière, Kakashi-sensei est au courant et Iruka-sensei aussi," ajouta-t-il, lui coupant la parole. "Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour... arranger ça."

"Je me demande à propos de quoi tu mens," répondit Sasuke à voix basse.

Naruto sursauta, offensé. "Je mens pas!" rugit-il, sa voix basse passant d'un ronronnement à un grondement féroce.

"Mais est-ce que tu dis la vérité?"

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient froids, étrécis. Il était d'humeur têtue. Mais d'après la mâchoire crispée de Naruto et la manière dont il serrait les poings, le blond était d'humeur tout aussi obstinée. Sakura décida qu'il y avait trop de questions à poser et qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre des heures que l'un d'entre eux lâche l'affaire. Pas qu'elle s'en fiche qu'il leur cache quelque chose -- quelque chose d'important, elle le sentait -- mais il y avait d'autres moyens d'apprendre la vérité à part demander directement.

"Ce n'est pas le problème! Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi..."

"Je vous ai pas forcés!" rugit-il en réponse, découvrant ses dents. Il avait l'air en colère et blessé et ça la força à se calmer; même la Sakura intérieure ne pouvait rester sur ses grands chevaux quand il avait l'air aussi... trahi.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu nous avais forcés," répondit-elle doucement. Les deux garçons clignèrent des yeux, surpris. "Mais aucun d'entre nous n'était dans son état normal hier, et TOI tu as l'habitude et pas nous. Est-ce que... ce qui t'arrive... c'est contagieux?"

Naruto se gratta la tête d'un air confus. "Heu ... c'est vrai ça, je pensais pas que ça le serait... Y a pas de raison..."

Bon, ça disqualifiait drogues et maladies diverses. Ce genre de choses, on s'attendait à ce que ça soit contagieux. Naruto était distrait avec pas mal de choses, mais pas quand ça mettait en danger la santé de ses camarades. Maintenant, il avait l'air coupable. "Je pensais vraiment pas que ça le serait. Vous pensez vraiment que c'était de ma faute? Vous auriez pas -- bien sûr que vous auriez pas participé," finit-il dans un murmure, les regardant d'un air consterné. "J'aurais dû comprendre, quand vous m'avez rendu mes baisers -- j'aurais dû savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait..."

Sasuke soupira et lui lança un oreiller à la tête.

"Imbécile, arrête ça. T'étais déjà en train de planer, non? Comment tu aurais pu t'arrêter?"

Naruto se mordit la lèvre. "Des fois, je peux," admit-il doucement. "Quand je le veux suffisamment fort, je peux me réveiller. Si j'avais réalisé que vous étiez là contre votre volonté, crois-moi, je l'aurais voulu assez fort," le blond ajouta d'un ton amer.

"Tu assumes que j'ai pas aimé du tout, crétin," rétorqua Sasuke d'un ton moqueur. "Bien sûr, si tu m'avais invité, j'aurais dit non par principe, mais j'admets que j'aurais manqué quelque chose," ajouta-t-il en se relevant lentement. La Sakura intérieure commenta que c'était probablement pour épargner son pauvre derrière abusé, mais même elle ne put dénier qu'il bougeait d'une manière extrêmement sensuelle.

"Je t'ai enculé, Sasuke. Tu te rappelles de ça, pas vrai?" demanda Naruto, son ton mordant, dérisoire. Sakura n'aurait pas su dire s'il se moquait de Sasuke ou de lui-même.

Sasuke se pencha et ramassa son t-shirt, prenant le temps de l'enfiler pour faire traîner sa réponse. "Je m'en rappelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à apprécier autant."

_/Eh bien, moi je ne m'attendais pas à entendre le prince des Glaces avouer ça./_

Il l'a seulement admis parce que ça lui permet de choquer Naruto, réalisa Sakura une seconde plus tard quand le blond commença à bafouiller.

"Ne te trompe pas, nullard; j'ai toujours l'intention de te coller la raclée du siècle."

Naruto était toujours trop stupéfait pour relever le challenge. "Tu -- t'as aimé -- oh."

Maintenant, Sasuke avait l'air embarrassé. Il fronça des sourcils et détourna le regard, apparemment désirant changer de discussion.

"Seulement cette fois. C'était une occasion spéciale et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé faire. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser n'importe qui toucher à mon cul," siffla Sasuke, jetant un regard brûlant de colère à Naruto.

"Tant mieux, parce que ton cul est à moi," siffla Naruto, lui rendant son regard mauvais.

Sakura était presque sûre qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné le flash rouge dans ses yeux cette fois. D'après la seconde de délai dans la réponse offensée de Sasuke, elle était certaine qu'il l'avait vu aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, nullard?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Naruto se leva, aussi lentement que Sasuke, mais d'un air beaucoup plus... dangereux. _/Prédateur, tu veux dire. Bordel, pour une fois je suis contente qu'ils oublient tout le reste quand ils se bastonnent.../_

"Je veux dire --"

Elle vit Naruto ouvrir la bouche, hésiter... changer sa réponse.

"Je veux dire -- j'vais t'botter l'cul, c'est c'que j'veux dire."

"Bon sang, c'était pitoyable, même pour toi." Ce n'était plus de la rage dans les yeux de Sasuke, c'était du mépris. Naruto était en train de passer de l'état de menace à celui de simple contrariété pour Sasuke et elle savait d'expérience que Naruto prenait toujours très mal cette chute dans son estime.

Une seconde plus tard, ils percutaient le mur du fond, presque trop vite pour qu'elle les suive des yeux. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Naruto avait une main enroulée dans col du t-shirt de Sasuke, l'autre main _/alors CA c'est un coup à mouiller sa culotte / _entre ses jambes, avec une prise solide sur ses couilles.

"Ton cul est à moi," gronda Naruto.

Sakura frissonna, s'emmitouflant dans la couverture. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que les yeux de Naruto étaient rouges. Elle pouvait sentir le chakra s'amasser.

Les yeux de Sasuke tournèrent à l'écarlate.

"Tu es à moi. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre? Tu m'appartiens, Uchiha Sasuke."

Et puis il l'embrassa.

La mâchoire de Sakura manqua se décrocher, et elle ne remarqua qu'à peine le Sharingan redevenant noir. Sasuke s'étouffa de surprise et commença à se débattre.

Naruto envahit sa bouche, grognant d'un ton menaçant, puis sans avertissement, le lâcha et releva le menton d'un air de défi, comme s'il s'attendait à un coup de poing mais n'allait pas reculer pour autant.

"Et tu sais quoi? Je regrette pas de t'avoir enculé hier. Et je regrette pas non plus d'avoir baisé Sakura-chan. C'était génial. J'ai adoré."

Il se tourna vers elle, les poings serrés, et la regarda de la même façon, tristesse et colère mêlées. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau bleus, et elle aurait pu jurer que le tatouage sur son ventre était en train de s'effacer. "Maintenant vous pouvez me tuer pour vous avoir violés, parce que je sais que je le mérite, et je suis désolé que j'ai fait ça sans demander votre permission, mais je suis pas désolé que ça soit arrivé tout court!"

Il resta planté là au milieu de la pièce, fier, défiant, comme un animal sauvage acculé qui sait qu'il va mourir mais refuse de baisser les yeux.

Il était beau, et Sakura le réalisa comme un coup de poing à l'estomac.

"... Je suis en colère," admit-elle à voix basse. "Parce que tu n'as pas demandé. Mais une fois que ça a commencé, c'était ... génial. Comme tu l'as dit. Mais tu n'as quand même pas demandé, et j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé, et ce que tu penses maintenant, toi et Sasuke, parce que -- parce que je suis stupide et j'ai adoré chaque seconde et je ne veux pas me sentir sale plus tard quand je réaliserai que je me suis conduite comme une pute pour deux bâtards qui m'ont juste baisée parce que j'étais une fille facile!"

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en larmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

"Je ne suis pas une fille facile... je l'suis pas... je pensais -- je voulais -- seulement avec quelqu'un que... que ..."

Naruto avait l'air atterré, remarqua-t-elle vaguement. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer l'expression de Sasuke, même avec toute son expérience d'interprète Uchiha-français.

"Oh-- Sakura-chan... T'es pas -- bien sûr que t'es pas une pute!"

Naruto était en train de paniquer à présent. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit en face d'elle, ses mains dansant nerveusement comme il les tendait pour la toucher, puis reculait, ne sachant que faire.

"C'était pas juste parce que t'étais facile! Tu sais que je t' - ça fait des siècles que j'ai le béguin pour toi... Tu sais ça..."

Ses yeux d'un bleu intense s'emplissaient de larmes. Elle se sentit un peu mieux. Même si ça n'avait été que de la baise, il n'avait pas perdu son estime pour elle. Mais Sasuke les regardait toujours, adossé au mur, sans bouger, sans expression, et elle voulait qu'il la rassure bien plus que Naruto. Sauf qu'elle avait peur que ça n'arrive pas. Sasuke s'était détendu, était devenu légèrement plus ouvert avec elle au cours des dernières années, mais elle aurait été aveugle si elle n'avait pas su qu'entre sa vie et celle de Naruto, il choisirait Naruto. Enfin, sauf dans ces cas où il faisait confiance au blond pour s'en sortir tout seul, mais ça ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux.

Et il ne disait toujours rien. Elle baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux emmêlés cacher son visage.

"Sasuke!" entendit-elle Naruto siffler, mais elle lui toucha la main et secoua la tête. Il devrait être content de savoir que Sasuke se souviendrait de cette expérience comme Naruto le baisant accompagné de cette gourdasse aux cheveux roses et pas comme Sasuke faisant l'amour avec sa bien-aimée pendant que Naruto jouait le rôle de gode vivant.

Elle regarda ses rêves s'effondrer.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke s'agenouilla sur le futon, tendant la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux roses derrière son oreille.

"Ne sois pas stupide. Bien sûr que je ne pense pas que tu es une fille facile. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce qui nous a fait perdre nos inhibitions..."

Elle lâcha un soupir un peu tremblant et s'essuya les yeux. Ca l'aidait que Sasuke ne pense pas de mal d'elle. Mais ça n'aidait pas qu'il ne ressente rien d'assez fort pour la rassurer et lui dire que ça avait été quelque chose d'important, de spécial, même si ça aurait été un mensonge. Même elle, hier soir, n'avait pu assigner une signification quelconque à leurs ébats passionnés. Ca avait été de la baise, pur et simple. De la bonne baise, mais trop exquise pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour penser à autre chose que le domaine physique... Mais s'il tenait à elle, il aurait bien pu mentir un peu.

Naruto gronda et leva les yeux au ciel, et Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil confus et agacé.

"Quoi?" le vit-elle articuler en silence.

"Sans cœur," répondit Naruto de la même manière, lui jetant un regard farouche.

"Ca va, c'est pas grave, Naruto. Vraiment."

"De quoi est-ce que vous -- oh."

_/Pff. Il comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps./_

"Sakura..."

Combien elle haïssait cette note attristé et pleine de pitié dans sa voix.

"Ne me mens pas."

"Je n'allais pas mentir," répondit-il doucement.

/_Mensonge numéro un /_ commenta la Sakura intérieure avec cynisme.

"Tu veux que je te dise que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas grave parce que je suis fou de toi. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. C'est arrivé parce que pour une raison quelconque, nous avions tous envie -- besoin -- de baiser. On a baisé. C'était passionné. C'était agréable. Plus que ça."

Elle hocha la tête, sans lever les yeux. Elle savait tout ça.

"Sasuke," grommela Naruto, mais un doigt se posant en travers de ses lèvres lui coupa la parole.

"Ca ne serait pas arrivé avec qui que ce soit d'autre."

La certitude tranquille dans sa voix fit lever la tête à Sakura, finalement.

"C'était par hasard qu'on s'est trouvés ensemble quand ça s'est déclenché," répliqua-t-elle, lasse.

Sasuke secoua la tête. "Non. Comme l'idiot le dit... Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu me réveiller. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que -- avec vous deux, je me sens..."

Il se tut, et les deux autres le fixèrent, surpris et incrédule... et osant espérer, un peu. Sasuke ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait, mis à part de sa haine et de son mépris. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux brièvement, puis respira profondément et continua.

"Je me sens en sécurité. En confiance. Avec vous deux. Personne d'autre au monde. Alors -- si j'avais perdu le contrôle comme ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre, je me serais réveillé. Mais c'était agréable, alors... je suis resté."

Bon, ça n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais c'était toujours bien. N'est-ce pas? Sasuke lui faisait confiance, comme il ne faisait confiance à personne à part Naruto, l'homme qui l'avait suivi jusqu'en enfer juste pour le sauver. L'amour était basé sur la confiance. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Et Naruto l'aimait. Peut-être pas aussi aveuglément qu'avant, mais toujours tendrement.

"... Alors on est ok, tous les trois?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non. Je dois toujours botter le cul de Naruto pour avoir oublié de nous avertir."

Naruto poussa un cri de protestation étranglé, visiblement offensé, mais se débrouilla d'une manière ou d'une autre pour s'empêcher de répliquer.

"Mais plus tard?" interrogea-t-elle, un sourire timide lui relevant les coins de la bouche.

"... bien sûr."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Naruto, puis à elle, et haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

"On est une équipe, après tout."


End file.
